Light and Darkness
by Saiyo
Summary: The Yu Yu Hakusho gang get a new mission thats more than it appears. When goddesses come seeking help to find 9 sacred stones, Will Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara be able to help or will they fail and doom the world?
1. New Mission

Light and Darkness~~  
  
  
Chapter 1-New Mission  
Disclaimer-I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Hey! It's my brand new fic their are also some new  
characters.  
  
  
  
A boy with shoulder length red hair and green eyes sighed as  
he ran to spirit world to meet Koenma. The toddler had called   
him to meet with the others for a new mission that Yusuke  
would need help with.  
When he got there a girl with blue hair and a cheerful smile  
led him down the familiar hallway that led to Koenma's  
office.  
He walked into the office to see a toddler that seemed to be  
a little over two sitting at a rather large desk.  
"Kurama, it's been awhile." He started.  
Kurama nodded. "Yes, Koenma."  
Just then, a boy came in he had black hair that shot up  
like fire, he whore mostly black, but had crimson colored eyes.  
"Ahhh...Hiei it's good to see you, do you know where  
Yusuke is?" Koenma asked.  
"Hn." Was Hiei's response. "He's coming with that big oaf  
Kuwabara."  
As if on cue the door opened. Two boys walked in one had  
black shiny slicked back hair, he also had dark green eyes.  
The other boy had carrot orange hair and looked older than  
14.  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara....just in time." Koenma said impatiently.  
"We would have been earlier to get here but KUWABARA had to  
visit his precious Yukina!" Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara as Hiei  
scowled at him.  
"Big deal Urimeshi!!" Kuwabara yelled in Yusuke's face.  
"IT IS A BIG DEAL WHEN IT TAKES TWO HOURS!!!!" Yusuke  
yelled back. Kuwabara was about to say something but was  
cut-off.  
"YUSUKE KUWABARA!!!!STOP IT THE FATE OF THE WORLD  
DEPENDS ON THIS MISSION!!!" Koenma yelled. Yusuke and  
Kuwabara shutted up.  
"Yes, the world does depend on this mission." Koenma said   
again and pulled out slides. "These girls names are Raven and  
Megan." He said while pointing to a girl with blonde hair  
and blue eyes as he said Raven. And to a girl with red-ish  
hair and crimson eyes who was scowling as he said Megan.  
"These two are the goddesses of the light and Darkness." Koenma   
said waiting for a reaction.  
"WHAT!!!!!" Screamed Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
"Relax Yusuke, Kuwabara, yes they do control the fate of  
everything....."Koenma said trying to calm them down.  
"So are mission is to find them and--"Kurama started.  
"And to rescue them." Hiei finished.  
"Well, yes but it's not that easy. You see they're in a state  
of eternal sleep......they lie guarded in the depths of Spirit World  
It'll be a hard one. And one more thing I should mention the  
force fields around them can only be broken by-"But Koenma  
was cut short as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama ,and Hiei dashed  
out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
Well?? Whadya think?? R&R!!!! 


	2. A New Friend and the Cavern

Light and Darkness  
  
Disclaimer-See other chapters.  
Chapter2-A New Friend and The Cavern  
  
YAY!! Chappie 2 comin' up!!!  
  
  
  
The trip to the depths of Spirit World was pretty uneventful.   
Except when the stupid oaf Kuwabara almost got them killed.  
When they arrived a huge castle lay before them, it wasn't   
even being guarded. At least from what they saw.....the castle  
as mentioned before was huge. It was made out of stone, it's  
towers looked a bit crumbly.  
"Whoa..."Yusuke said in awe. "It's maze castle all over  
again."  
"Yes, I believe your right, Yusuke." Kurama said.  
"What? I don't get it." Kuwabara said confused.  
"What Kurama means, is that this is what remains of maze  
castle." Hiei explained reluctantly.  
"Oh.....Hey Urimeshi did you hear what Hiei  
said?" Kuwabara  
asked Yusuke who wasn't paying attention. "Urimeshi!! You  
could at least pay attention!!"  
"Shutup Kuwabara!! Kurama, Hiei look over there!" Yusuke  
said, while pointing to a creepy old cave with a both dark and  
light aura.  
"Shall we investigate?" Asked Kurama.  
"Sure why not?" Yusuke said as they started toward the  
cave.  
They continued to walk ,until Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke  
sensed someone watching them near the cave opening.  
Kuwabara being the idiot that he was didn't notice a thing.  
That is, until he was sent backward with a huge blast of  
energy. Unfortunately, he flew right back and ran into Kurama,  
Hiei, and Yusuke.  
"Oh..owwwwww...."Yusuke moaned as he pushed Kuwabara  
off him, and everybody.  
"Idiot.." Hiei mumbled as he Kurama and Yusuke got up.  
When they got up they saw a girl standing at the mouth  
of the cave. She was short, about as tall as Hiei. She had  
shoulder length purple hair, her hair covered her left eye. Her  
eyes seemed to change according to her emotions, right now   
they were silver.  
Kuwabara blinked, and grinned. He ran up to her and held  
her hands."Hello, beautiful, my name's Kuwabara. How about  
we-"But he was cut off as Yusuke pushed him out of the  
way.  
"Let Kurama talk to her he was gonna but you opened your  
big mouth first!!!" Yusuke yelled.  
"Yes, I was going to." Kurama said. "Who are you?" He asked.  
"You won't go into this cave, Rumor won't let you." She  
said.  
"Well, we-" Kurama started but was cut off.  
"No!! Rumor will not let you in this cave, that is what you  
were going to ask, was it not??" Rumor said.  
"Yes..." Kurama said surprised, and actually confused on  
how she would know about what he was going to say. 'hmmm  
now what we mean no harm....but she thinks so....'He thought.  
Rumor's eyes widened. "Sorry for being so rude! Rumor is  
very sorry." The guys were very confused.  
"Okay I'm confused? How'd you know what Kurama was  
going to say??" Kuwabara asked.  
"Sit down and Rumor will tell you.." She replied, as they  
sat down. "You see, Rumor is telekinetic." There were a few nods  
and 'oh so that's how she did it.' She paused for a minute. "In  
this cave, Yusuke, lie the goddesses, Lady Megan and Lady Raven."  
"So why didn't you wake them up?" Kurama asked before   
Hiei could. Rumor read both of their minds, and grinned.  
"Come with Rumor, Rumor wants to try something." She said  
as she got up and motioned for them to follow her. They got up   
to follow her, first Kurama, then Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei   
brought up the rear.  
They followed her for about three hours. Until they came  
to a small opening, in which they would have to crawl  
through. Yusuke almost died following Kuwabara, he was filthy.  
They continued crawling until they came into a large cavern.  
It was cold and dark, until Rumor lit the torches on the  
walls. What they saw shocked them endlessly.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yippee!!! Chappie two is up!! The reason I'm writing this story  
is because...ok I was bored.. Okay??  



	3. Goddesses awaken and 9 Stones

Light and darkness  
  
Chapter3-Goddesses awaken and 9 stones  
  
Okay!!!I'm back in action!!All disclaimers are in the first  
  
chapter....   
  
Review...  
  
What they saw shocked them endlessly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the large cavern two tombs lay.The tombs were made of  
  
pure gold,etched into the gold were designs and hieroglyphics.  
  
They had a very powerful ward surrounding them.Just like  
  
some kind of forcefield.Kurama looked at the first coffin, it  
  
was open.Inside lay a beautiful girl, she had blonde hair,she  
  
looked about 17 or so.She didn't have human ears....instead  
  
atop her head she had fluffy white almost silver.....fox  
  
ears?She had the same colors with her tail.Kurama looked at  
  
the next coffin the girl in this one looked almost identical to  
  
the blonde girl.She had deep crimson red hair,her tail and  
  
ears where as black as coal.As said before the girls were  
  
almost identical, 'wait....'Kurama thought.'they are both very  
  
different......there's something dark about that red haired girl"  
  
Kurama was torn out of thought when Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Hiei!!!Kurama!!!!!Will you quit staring at the coffins!!!"  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei he'd been staring at the Dark girl.  
  
Kuwabara looked into the coffins."Whoa...what are they?"He  
  
asked confused. "Kitsunes...."Kurama whispered in a kind of a trance.  
  
"Uh Kurama??Hiei??"Yusuke said uncertain, they were both  
  
in a trance-like state.Both slowly walking toward each girl.  
  
Kurama toward the blonde girl.And Hiei toward the other.  
  
Yusuke shook Rumor."Whats happening to them?!?!?"he  
  
yelled frantically.  
  
"Shhhh!!!"Rumor hissed."The mistresses are calling them to  
  
break their prisons."She said."Watch..."  
  
Kurama and Hiei both touched the force field and it broke  
  
just like that.They seemed to wake up from the trance.  
  
"What just happened??"Kurama asked confused for once.Hiei  
  
was confused too, he as usual didn't say anything.  
  
Kurama's question went unanswered as the blonde girl  
  
started to stirr.She sat up and opened her deep blue eyes.  
  
Kuwabara almost flipped."Whats your name??"  
  
"Kuwabara why'd you ask that??Koenma told us remember  
  
Raven??"Yusuke said irritibly. Kuwabara gave him a -oh  
  
yeah I remember now!!!-look.  
  
The girl spoke up."Who broke my prison I need to thank  
  
them."  
  
"Kurama did!!"Yusuke said pointing to the confused  
  
red-head.  
  
"Kurama...."She repeated.In the next second,she through her   
  
arms around his neck, in a huge bear hug.Saying over and  
  
over again, Thank-you, Thank-you!!!  
  
To say he was surprised would be an understatement.She  
  
knocked him right off his feet.  
  
Yusuke was on the floor in a second laughing his head off,  
  
chanting 'Kurama has a girl friend!!'  
  
Kuwabara was angry."How come the girls always like  
  
Kurama?!"  
  
Yusuke stopped laughing and said."Maybe it's because  
  
you're ugly!"His laughter started once more.Until Rumor hit  
  
him on the head.  
  
"Owwwwwwww that hurt!"He yelled."What didja do that  
  
for?"She was about to answer when they heard a dark and  
  
mysterious voice.  
  
"Raven, let go of Kurama, your going to choke him to  
  
death."They turned to see the dark girl standing a few feet  
  
away.She had crimson eyes.  
  
"But sister, I'm thanking him."She protested.The girl gave  
  
her an evil scowl, and Raven let go of him.  
  
Kurama and Raven both got up.Kurama's face still red from  
  
the lack of oxygen.  
  
"I'm sorry Megan..."Raven said, a tad bit sad.  
  
"Now who released me from my prison?"Megan asked.  
  
Yusuke was about to open his mouth, but Hiei spoke  
  
first."It was Kuwabara."He replied.He didn't want to be  
  
hugged like Kurama.  
  
"Alright!!!"Kuwabara yelled and ran over to her for a hug.  
  
Megan simply put her hand out toward him, and a small  
  
green energy blast came out and hit Kuwabara in the  
  
chest.The force of such a small blast sent him hurling into a  
  
wall.  
  
"Nice try, I don't give hugs."Megan stated.And then turned  
  
to Hiei."You were the one who released me, aren't you?"Hiei  
  
nodded."I do not give hugs."  
  
"Okay, back to the task.You two have to put the world at  
  
peace again, so we can go home."Yusuke said, impatiently.  
  
"We can't."Raven replied.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!Why not???"Yusuke said exasperated.  
  
"Well, do you have the stones??"Raven asked.  
  
"What stones??"Kuwabara asked finally able to get up.  
  
"Sit down.."Megan said. Obediantly they sat down."Let's see  
  
where to start?One thousand years ago Raven and I were  
  
entrusted with a very powerful stone.In a freak accident it  
  
was destroyed, and shattered into nine stones.Ice, water,  
  
fire,electricity, stone,wind, forest,life and death. We have been  
  
searching for them for 900 years.We almost had them all when  
  
we were placed in eternal sleep by our enemy.He had  
  
henchmen,8 to be presise. Each guarding one stone.And  
  
himself guarding the last one."  
  
"Why do you need the stones?"Kurama asked.  
  
"The stones are key to our power."She replied.  
  
"In other words,we are completely and utterly powerless."  
  
Raven finished.  
  
"Great..."Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
"There is one more thing."Megan continued. "The stone has   
  
the power to destroy and/or save the Earth.And in the power  
  
of evil, let's just say it won't be good.Also we don't have  
  
much time to save the world..."  
  
"How much time do we have?"Hiei asked.  
  
Megan bit her lip. "seven weeks....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phew,only 7 weeks?!?!?!Let's sue the writer!!  
  
Yusuke-That would be you.  
  
*Sweatdrop*Uhhhh...Oh....um just review already!Pwease!!R 


	4. Setting out to the plains of Fire and Hi...

_**Light and Darkness**_

**_Chapter 4: Setting out to the plains of Fire and Hiei's slip_**

"**_Oh great......what happens if we don't get the stones back in 7 weeks?" Yusuke asked._**

"**_Well, in 7 weeks, is the only night of the year that a mortal can unleash the stones power." Megan stated._**

"**_Don't worry, we'll get those stones back.....you stay here." Yusuke said getting his cocky attitude back._**

"**_What? You've got to be kidding!"Raven said"Megan and I will come too!!"_**

"**_No, you'll just be in our way." Yusuke said impatiently._**

"**_Don't insist that I'm a weakling, you fool, we won't get in your way."Megan said, "Most of our powers may be gone, but Raven can heal and I can use a sword." She said while walking over to the golden coffin and pulled out a sheathed katana. "And I see no way you can stop us."_**

"**_Yeah, we can also sense the stones!" Raven chimed in._**

"**_Fine!Let's go!"Yusuke said scowling._**

_**Yusuke turned around and started to leave the cave. Rumor walked up to Megan and Raven.**_

"**_Milady, are you sure that you want to fight? What Rumor means is, that you are not immortal without your powers, you could get killed." The psychic said sadly._**

"**_Of course, Rumor, it's our duty to guard the stones. Without them in our power the world will fall into eternal darkness." Megan said._**

"**_Even if it means our own death, we must try."Raven said._**

**_Rumor nodded, "Rumor will come too! Rumor's telekinetic abilities will come in handy." Raven nodded as she, Rumor, and Kurama followed Yusuke._**

**_Megan turned to follow them, not noticing Kuwabara looking places he shouldn't. Hiei noticed and stuck his foot out tripping him._**

"**_Fool...."Hiei mumbled following Megan._**

"**_Gerry....shorty gets on my nerves."Kuwabara mumbled, as he got up and followed Hiei._**

_**When they reached the entrance to the cave, Megan stepped out and closed her eyes.**_

"**_I can sense a stone."She said quietly._**

"**_Where sister?" Raven said listening intently._**

"**_The Plains of Fire." Megan answered her sister._**

"**_Plains? Of Fire?"Kuwabara asked._**

"**_Of course. I believe I've heard of the plains." Kurama started. " The plains are found only in spirit world, aren't they?"_**

**_Megan nodded, and Raven said, "It is said that the plains are always on fire, a blaze that will never go out. Unless you have the power to endure the flames, you cannot pass." Raven finished._**

"**_Great why does that not surprise me?" Yusuke said sarcastically._**

"**_But, why is the WATER stone there?" Raven asked._**

"**_I'm not sure, Raven, The stones should at least be by their element. Such as, the water stone being by a lake, ocean, or, river."Megan answered._**

"**_Let's not waste anymore time."Hiei, who had been quiet up until now said impatiently._**

"**_Shorty's right....how far are the plains?" Kuwabara asked._**

"**_About 300 miles." Raven said without thinking._**

"**_It will take forever on foot." Kuwabara said thinking._**

"**_Yes but we can ride."Raven said, they looked at her strange._**

"**_I'm a member of the Otherworldly knights, The Crimson Blade." Megan answered._**

"**_What does that have to do with anything?"_**

"**_We ride Dragons, we'll use them." She finished casually, Yusuke's mouth dropped._**

"**_I didn't think Dragons existed....."_**

"**_Bet you didn't think demons or goddesses existed either?" Megan asked. As Yusuke mumbles out an answer._**

__

**_The shivering man cowered infront of the shadows, "I'm sorry Master, They.....they've been awaken!"_**

**_A slight shuffling of cloth could be heard in the deathly silent room. "Don't bring me any more bad news or It'll be your head."_**

"**_Y-yes si-sir..."He stuttered._**

"**_Go and bring me good news!" The voice bellowed._**

_**The informant squeaked and scurried out of the room.**_

__

_**Yusuke and Kuwabara gawked at the two huge beasts before them. They had big yellow eyes, a long snout which was sporting sharp sharp8 foot teeth. They had long necks, ridges could be seen from the head to the tip of the tail. Scales covered it from head to foot in a bronze color. Two foot long claws were on the feet. Their great leathery wings lay folded neatly on its back. A dragon. No, Two Dragons.**_

"**_Whoa...." Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison, Megan sighed and climbed onto a Dragon, Raven followed on the other one._**

_**Hiei climbed up behind Megan, Kurama with Raven and Yusuke behind him. Kuwabara rode behind Hiei, and Rumor behind him.**_

"**_Now, for your own safety I suggest that you hold onto the person infront of you." Megan said while she watched Kurama and Yusuke do as told._**

"**_I don't need to." Hiei said confidently. _**

**_Megan sighed, "You'll fall off." He responded with a 'Hn'_**

"**_Whatever."_**

_**With out another word the dragons began to beat their wings rapidly, and they were lifted into the air.**_

**_Hiei almost fell from sudden flight, But Kuwabara fell and he grabbed Hiei's foot._**

"**_I don't want to die!" He said holding tightly._**

"**_Get off your going to make me----" He never finished his sentence because he started to slip. With a gasp he fell, but his hand caught onto one of the ridges on the dragons back." He held on tight. Hiei could pull himself up because Kuwabara's weight._**

_****_

_**Megan smacked her forehead when she noticed. She told him to hold on. Very carefully, she started toward them.----**_

_****_

**_Hiei couldn't hold it any longer. He slipped. But to his surprise he didn't fall, a hand caught his. He looked up to see Megan, her face twisted in determination._**

"**_Rumor lift Kuwabara." She panted, Rumor did as told as her eyes started to glow, Kuwabara was being lifted by a black light._**

**_Hesitantly, Kuwabara let go of Hiei's leg, and relaxed as he was carefully put back on the Dragon. He nodded his thanks. _**

**_Meanwhile Megan helped Hiei climb back onto the Dragon. "It's not like I told you to hold on. "She added sarcasm heavy in her voice._**

"**_Hn"_**

_****_

**_I'm soooooooooo sorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!! ;; I've been very busy with other stories too! Anyway I had a major writer's block._**

_**Jaa Ne!**_

_** Saiyo**_


End file.
